Stand By Me!
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: When the crew are attacked by marines and injured, what feelings will come out? ZoroxLuffy LuffyxZoro Zolu Luzo


Songfic Stand by me

Song: Stand By Me by Ben E. King

Rating: T boyxboy ect

Kat: LALALALALALA

Midnight: Um I think Kat has Lost it...

Kat: Nar Just practising my singing cause this is a song fic

Midnight: Okay then...

Kat: Hey Reader-san are you having a good day?

Midnight: Well of they are and if they aren't they soon will after reading this FanFic

Kat: IKR cute fangirly goodness

Midnight: HOORAY FOR CUTENESS

Kat: R and R

Midnight: Love you guys, No Idiots not in THAT way

*Midnight face palms

Kat: Enjoy!

As the marines closed in on the on the straw hat crew Chopper lent against Sanji's legs in exhaustion and said "Guy's how will get out of this one" he said. It was dark almost pitch black but for the lights of the marine base

_When the night has come, and the land is dark_

The moon hung in the sky the only bit of natural light. Apart from the few stars rising Luffy looked at the sky, the star twinkled as if encouraging to stand up to the marine's

_And the moon is the light we will see_

Zoro looked around at his friends and then at the only person he would ever love his captain.

_No I won't be afraid _

Suddenly he strength was back he found that his wounds didn't hurt. He felt free because even if he died now it would be protecting the people he loved the most

_Oh I won't be afraid _

He found as long as they were here and that they were fighting back to back together he could fight forever till he won or died it didn't matter if he was protecting them

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

Nami thought about all of the good times they had together the times they had laughed. Then she thought about all the things they had overcome the had beaten CP9 for god sake a bunch of crappy marine's weren't going to take her nakama away

_So Darlin; Darlin' stand by me _

Maybe this is the end of the road Robin thought then hating herself for thinking it. These were the nakama she had been waiting for, for her whole life she was going to protect them. She would fight back to back with them and never give up or give in.

_Oh Stand by me, Oh stand_

Sanji felt Chopper start to slide down his legs they needed a plan but what plan was there but fight them off. He had to protected them specially Robin Nami and Zoro. WHAT! Zoro he didn't give a shit about the shitty swordsman... or did he... oh well he would figure that out later maybe he even like Zoro

_Stand by me, stand by me _

Chopper felt himself slipping and pulled himself up again he wasn't going to let a little cut stop him. Well it was a very big wound but still. He wasn't afraid to die for his nakama he would fight for them till the end of the world and to the worlds edge.

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

Franky looked around things weren't exactly SUPA at the moment but his nakama certainly were SUPA. They would beat these shitty and very unSUPA marines. And then he would tell the lovely Robin that he had well... quite SUPA feelings for her. She was really a SUPA girl.

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

Dam Luffy thought I hope we don't die here then Zoro would never know... Maybe I should do something now. Suddenly Luffy turned to Zoro who was next to him and kissed him on the lips.

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

Zoro Felt Luffy Lips on his, Luffy loves me but... I returned the kiss. He pulled back and looked up at Luffy turned to Zoro "Just thought you should know in case..." He said trailing off. "Luffy don't you ever say that, we will get through!" I said angry that he would say such a thing.

_No I won't shed a tear_

The marines were upon them they fought so hard and... and won then they ran laughing back to the ship pumped on adrenaline. As the ship sailed on the sea gently after a croup de brust to get them out of range.

_Just as long as you stand_

"I love you Zoro..." He said smiling one of his infamous grins "I love you to Luffy" Zoro and Luffy wrapped their arms around each other and stood kissing on deck. Meanwhile Frankey was talking to Robin "Umm Robin you are a really SUPA person and I was wondering..." He said turning red. "Franky-san you are cute when you blush, and yes I will" she said smiling knowingly "SUPA!" Franky shout in happiness

_Stand by me _


End file.
